


More Everlark Stuff

by midnight_756



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 14:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_756/pseuds/midnight_756
Summary: Just some more crappy everlark stuff, and I don't mean everlark is crappy, I mean this fanfic is.





	More Everlark Stuff

Fourteen year old Katniss Everdeen sat writing notes of her favorite song on an old gum wrapper she found as she walked home from school. She had one nice gel pen that she had owned for seven years before this, she only used it when needed so it would still have ink.   
A tiny pebble hit the window by her bedroom. Her head shot up and looked to the window. Peeta waved to her.   
With a smile, she rose up and grabbed her old green jacket. She got her leather covered book she got five years ago so she could reread it.  
They walked to the creek they had been going to for a while and talked about school.  
Katniss tied her two braids into one behind her and jumped in the icy water.   
Peeta jumped in right behind her. At the top of her lungs, Katniss shouted "this water is freezing!" This made them both laugh.   
Peeta splashed water at her. "I don't think so."  
Katniss took this as a challenge. She began splashing him and soon they were both splashing each other.  
Suddenly they heard a crash behind them.   
"Peeta Mellark! Get out of that water!"  
Peeta's face turned red but he obeyed. Katniss heard his mother's lecture as they walked away. "You know that family is poor! I don't want you around that girl anymore, do you hear me?"  
Peeta shook his head but turned and winked at Katniss. She smiled at the water and continued swimming even after they left.  
The next day at school, Peeta avoided her at all costs. Around lunch time, she finally got the nerve to confront him. "What's your problem?"  
Peeta turned. "My problem is, I'm not allowed to be around you." He got his lunch and walked away but she chased after him.  
"You winked at me."  
"People can change their minds."  
She was about to reply but stopped and walked away.   
It was grey and raining when school ended. She looked at the sky and whispered to it. "Why today? I don't want to have to clean up water. Not tonight."  
Apparently Peeta heard her because he said "sorry" and continued walking. She began walking home too. When he got in front of the bakery, his mother was standing on the porch.   
He glanced back at Katniss who now had tears going down her face. She didn't notice, she was just looking at the muddy path to her home.  
She didn't even notice as he turned fully around towards her and began jogging to her.  
Katniss didn't notice him until he was standing right in front of her. He reached in his bag and grabbed a loaf of bread. He handed it to Katniss and was about to run off but stopped.  
He looked into her eyes and in a second did something that shocked her. He kissed her.   
She couldn't hide a smile, even as his mother called after them, yelling "Peeta Mellark, I told you to stay away from that rat! Get over here!"  
He smiled back at her.  
"Thanks for the bread."  
He nodded, still smiling.   
For a second, She didn't even feel the rain. Maybe she was in a fantasy, but she didn't plan on going to reality any time soon. As long as she had Peeta, she didn't care.


End file.
